According to the international patent classification this invention belongs to B 27/C 1/00 and additionally to B 27G 13/10.
By the European patent EP 0 382 877 the solution of a machine for surface working of primarily short and thin wood workpieces is known. According to this document the working or machining head is inserted between two plates for workpieces moving through, and placed on a rotary shaft wherein a guiding plate is inserted and fixed to one or both side guiding laths. The longitudinal axis of the rotary shaft is placed rectangularly on, or perpendicularly to, the entry and exit slide plates, and perpendicularly to the circular guiding insert, whereby the guiding surface is in the same plane as the slide surface of the exit slide plate. The deficiency or disadvantage of this known solution, respectively, is in the fact when the workpiece exits the working head area, the milling head blades notch into the exit edge or side of the workpiece and damage it. There is also a possibility that the workpiece gets stuck when it exits the milling head. A further disadvantage of this solution is the fact that it enables feeding or inclination of the circular guiding insert during the process of working, as it is clamped in two points only. Another disadvantage of this known solution is also in the fact that a considerable time is needed to stop the working head, because the working head does not enclose the braking machine. Furthermore the working head drive pulley is carried out separately and mounted to the rotary shaft.
By the German patent DE 39 09 019 a precise wood workpieces surface working machine solution is known. According to this document a rotating axis with an inner table or a guiding plate with its slide surface in the same plane as the outer table slide surface fixed to one end is linearly movably inserted into a hollow shaft. The rotor with knives is fixed to the rotary shaft and to the support over an intermediate clamping plate, whereas A pulley for driving the rotary shaft is placed at the other end of the rotary shaft from the knives. The knives are placed on the rotor front rim by a negative angle with respect to the rotor rotating axis. The deficiency or disadvantage of this known solution is in the fact that the negative cutting angle does not enable quality working and removal of cuttings, and when the workpiece exits, the knives notch into the exit edge or side of the workpiece and damage the workpiece. There is also a danger that the workpiece gets stuck when leaving the working head area. A further disadvantage of this document is that the slit between the outer edge of the inner table and the outer entry and exit table edge is too large due to the length of the cutting knives which does not allow surface working of very short and thin wood workpieces, and also in the fact that the rotor does not have any braking system, and the drive pulley is carried out separately and placed onto the hollow shaft. The next disadvantage of this known solution is also in the fact that the axis of the inner table is movable in the vertical direction and mounted into the hollow shaft, which does not ensure the necessary rigidity and stability needed during working. The problem that has remained unsolved is primarily how to ensure a quality working of workpieces when the workpieces exit from the working head area, and to prevent the workpieces from getting stuck. Furthermore, the problem exists also in simplifying a quite complicated working head drive construction, in accelerating braking, as well as in the insertion and adjustment of the actual cutting tools.